


Mad City

by jung_jeffery127



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: I'm really sorry, M/M, Mafia AU, Taeyong was supposed to be hard not soft, This is terrible, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_jeffery127/pseuds/jung_jeffery127
Summary: Mafia AU where Ten is a detective, Taeyong, Sicheng, and Jeno are gang leaders.





	Mad City

Paradise. A noun meaning a place or state of bliss, felecity, or delight. With a definition like that, the word should make any person who hears the word be filled with joy and delight. That is not the case for Seoul natives. The word Paradise strikes fear in everyone who hears the word. Lee Taeyong is the leader of one of Seoul’s most notorious gangs, Paradise. Paradise is known for their elaborate robbery heists Their ability to suck someone dry without anyone noticing until it’s too late. Paradise has two close allies. The WeishenV gang and the Promise gang. 

The WeishenV gang is led by Dong Sicheng, Sicheng is known to the public as WinWin but to close friends and other gang members, they know him by his birth name. The WeishenV gang is known for their bomb demolitions. Some of the biggest architectural projects go up in smoke thanks to WeishenV. The best thing about it? No one can tell their plans until it’s too late. Once WeishenV has plans to take down a project, they do it. No questions asked. They are single handedly the most destructive of the three gangs. Wherever WeishenV went smoke, rubble, and havoc followed. While Paradise and WeishenV are ground workers, Promise is a cyber-hacking gang. 

Promise is led by Lee Jeno, a young computer hacker. Jeno got his start when he was younger from his brother who was a computer engineer. Jeno learned the ins and outs of computers before he could multiply. He quickly learned how to access the internet shortly after. By age ten, Jeno had successfully hacked his father’s laptop. During high school, Jeno had formed a computer coding cub. In that club, he met Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, and Donghyuck. Once high school ended, Jeno immediately began the Promise gang. Once word in the underground got out about Promise, Paradise and WeishenV instantly contacted Promise. Promise began helping WeishenV and Paradise as soon as Promise was contacted. 

During one of the Jeno’s first groundwork cases, he captured Huang Renjun and has kept Renjun in the Promise safe-house away from the dangers of the world. Renjun didn’t see it that way at first. He sw it as his best friend from high school kidnapping him and holding him hostage. Now that Renjun has been separated from his friends for months now, Renjun now has found solace in Jeno’s arms at night. Renjun would never admit that to the gang leader however. 

It has been almost two years since Promise teamed up with Paradise and WeishenV. Taeyong has just called a meeting with Sicheng and Jeno both to discuss their new mission; taking down S.M.

“Why take down S.M. now? We’ve known about S.M. training killers for years now,” Jeno looks at Taeyong. 

“Those were possible rumors. No one could prove anything until now. Police now have a former S.M. assassin working for them,” Taeyong looks at Jeno. 

“S.M. not only managed to let one of their assassins go, but they managed to let him side with the cops? Sounds too good to be true,” Sicheng picks at his nails while lookingn at Taeyong.

“He’s not the point! S.M. isn’t working alone!” Taeyong runs a hand through his dyed red hair.

“What do you mean? There’s more than one business training killers?” Jeno grabs his phone immediately to text Renjun.

“You honestly think just one business in all of Seoul would be behind this?” Sicheng scoffs at Jeno. 

“Excuse the fuck outta me! Last time I checked, I hacked shit. Not running an elaborate assassin breeding pool!” Jeno growls as he digs his black, painted nails into his thigh. 

“Will you two stop acting like fucking children?” Taeyong growls before rolling a large blue paper out on the wooden table, “This is the layout for the S.M. building. Doyoung is getting the blueprints for Cube and YG,” Taeyong leans over the table to get a better look at it.

“Cube and YG are in on it as well? Sicheng’s jaw drops in shock. 

“What did you expect? S.M. to be working alone?” Jeno asks in fake shock as he looks over the blueprints with Taeyong. 

“Taeyong I’m gonna kick his skinny ass to the next fucking universe” Sicheng growls and pushes Jeno out of the way to look at the blueprint. 

“As you know, S.M.’s entire security is run by computers and technology, so if you want to get in there, you kind of fucking need me. Unless you suddenly sprouted brain cells and know how to hack computers now,” Jeno glares at Sicheng before smirking. 

“So help me God,” Sicheng rolls his eyes and goes back to the blueprint smirking. 

“You two have such a weird friendship,” Taeyong rolls his eyes and goes back to the blueprint.

The three males study the blueprint of the building for another ten minutes to be interrupted by the blue haired bunny of the Paradise gang. 

“I got the Cube and YG blueprints,” Doyoung smiles at Taeyong. 

“Thank you Doyoung. I appreciate it,” Taeyong takes the blueprints before nodding to Doyoung so he can leave. 

Doyoung leaves the room causing the three males to turn back to the blueprints. Taeyong spreads out the other two blueprints across the wooden table. 

“They all have the same basic layout. There’s only a few minor differences between them. Which means their security is the same. I’ll get with my team to figure out what the security company is and then I’ll get back to you on the hacking plans,” Jeno looks at the blueprints and then at Sicheng and Taeyong.

“Alrighty. Once you figure out how to take down their security, Sicheng and I can figure out our parts of the plan. How long do you think it will take to figure out your part of the plan?” Taeyong asks Jeno. 

“Five days at maximum. I’ll let you guys know as soon as we know everything,” Jeno stands up and dusts off his leather jeans before waving at the two males and departing from the room. 

“I’ll work with Weishen to figure out the best bombs to take down the major parts of the building,” Sicheng smirks as he picks at his nails again. 

“I’ll look over the blueprints with my team to figure out the best ways inside without being noticed. Then we can sneak your bombs inside and you guys can detonate them remotely,” Taeyong looks at Sicheng as he stands up and nods his head. 

“See you as soon as Jeno has the cyber part figured out,” Sicheng nods his head as a goodbye before leaving the Paradise safe-house. 

Taeyong walks into the living room before smiling at his group.

“What our next mission hyung?” Mark asks smiling brightly. 

“We’re taking down S.M., Cube, and YG. No way in hell am I letting those assassins out in the street. 

“You got it. What do we need to do?” Jaehyun cracks his neck as he stands up. 

“We need to figure out the best access points to get inside without being noticed,” Taeyong rolls the blueprints out on the table for everyone to see. 

However, Taeyong didn’t see the male that slipped off elsewhere. 

Jeno walks inside the Promise safe house before looking at the mess. 

“Do you guys ever clean up?” Jeno asks Donghyuck, Chenle, and Jisung. 

“I’ll clean up when Renjun stops accusing us of being killers,” Jisung looks at Jeno. 

“To be fair, I didn’t say killers. I just said cyber assholes that destroy people’s lives,” Renjun stirs his tea with his spoon while looking at Jeno.

"S.M. is training killers. You think I'm the killer, but I'm the one keeping you safe from the killers. You're safe here," Jeno walks over to Renjun and smirks down at him. 

“Really? Because you’ve got this look in your eye like you want to destroy me,” Renjun looks up at Jeno. 

“Yeah. He wants to destroy your a-” Dongyuck begins but gets shut up by Jeno glaring at him. 

“Go to our room. We’ll talk later Renjun,” Jeno presses a kiss to Renjun’s forehead before walking to the living room. 

“Bye boys. I suggest you clean up before Daddy Jeno over here smacks you,” Renjun sticks his tongue out before running into the bedroom. 

“I’m gonna ignore that,” Jeno shakes his head and sits on the couch as he steals some of Donghyuck’s popcorn. 

 

“Boss! Boss!” a tall male with a giant grin comes running into the office with frosted glass and music blaring. 

“What do you want Nakamoto?” the smaller male spins around in his chair and shakes his head. 

“Minhyung wrote! We now know what their next mission is!” Yuta grins brightly at his boss. 

“Is it just Paradise?” the smaller sighs gently and cracks his neck. 

“Ten! Come on! You really think it would just be Paradise if Minhyung was writing us? All three gangs are teaming up together. They’re trying to take down S.M., Cube, and YG,” Yuta looks at his boss. 

Ten grabs his phone and looks at Yuta, “Taeil, get you and Jaemin in here now. We have a problem.” 

Within seconds, Na Jaemin and Moon Taeil are inside the detective’s office. 

“What’s going on?” Jaemin tilts his head, his peach colored hair flopping to the side. 

“Paradise, WeishenV, and Promise are all working together to try and take down S.M., Cube, and YG,” Ten stands up and looks at the two males. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Taeil groans and grabs his phone. 

“There’s no way they can take them down by themselves. They’re going to need our help,” Jaemin looks at Ten, “I’m telling you. I don’t care if Jeno is the best hacker in the fucking galaxy. I don’t care if Taeyong could rob the United States Federal Reserve. I don’t care if Sicheng can make half of Germany crumble with one bomb. They will need our help. They are savage and reckless. Police are more careful. S.M. will be more willing to talk to someone who wants to become an assassin, then someone who wants to break in. They’re fucking stupid,” Jaemin rolls his eyes and looks at Ten. 

“Who is going to cover who then?” Taeil asks and sighs. 

“I’m covering Taeyong. He’s the leader of this circus. We need someone else to try and get someone in Paradise. Taeil, I want you to cover Johnny Seo,” Ten looks at Taeil who scoffs in disbelief. 

“You expect my tiny gay ass not to have an ‘oh fuck I wanna bang him’ moment?” Taeil asks in complete seriousness. 

“There’s no hope for you hyung,” Yuta shakes his head at Taeil. 

“Jaemin, I want you to cover Renjun. Renjun is precious to Jeno. You get to Renjun, you’ve got Jeno. You got this. I believe in you Jaem,” Ten smiles brightly at Jaemin who nods his head. 

“Please don’t give me Sicheng,” Yuta whines and pouts. 

“Suck it up. You’re covering your ex-boyfriend,” Ten rolls his eyes, “He’s still head over heels for you. You got your ass locked up. He couldn’t chance that and you know that. You still love him. I want you guys to start immediately. I don’t care how you have to find them, you’ll find them,” Ten looks at the three males. 

Ten walks out of the office before looking at the back of a red-haired male. Ten tilts his head in confusion. 

“Who the fuck is that?” Yuta asks before choking on his own spit when he realizes who it is. 

“No way…” Jaemin whispers softly before looking at him. 

“It’s the back of a guy’s head, will you two shut the hell up?” Ten rolls his eyes. 

“I’m outie!” Taeil screams and drags Jaemin with him. 

“Can I ask who the fuck you are, and what are you doing in my department?” Ten folds his arms over his chest and looks at the male. 

The red-haired male laughs softly and turns around in the chair, “Well hello, Chittaphon. Nice to meet you on these circumstances. Do you really think I would let Mark message you if I didn’t know about it?” Taeyong stands up and pins Ten to the wall. 

“Oh lovely. Assertive dominance. Just what I like in a man,” Ten smirks at Taeyong. 

“Do you really think we didn’t know Minhyung was texting you? We did that on purpose. Yuta? Go run to your boyfriend,” Taeyong smirks without taking his eyes off of Ten. 

Yuta runs out of the office to the parking garage. 

“What do you want Taeyong?” Ten slips out from under Taeyong and walks back into his office. 

“You,” Taeyong smirks and sits on the chair. 

“Disgusting,” Ten smirks at Taeyong before sitting in his chair, “What do you really want?” 

“Your help. Jaemin’s right. We looked over the blueprints today, an extensive amount of time might I add, and there's no way in without them noticing us. Jeno might be able to kick off the security, but once that happens they have solid metal doors that will block every single path. There’s no way inside. We all need your help. Please,” Taeyong leans his chin on Ten’s desk.

“As many times as we have met, I’ve never seen you beg like this. It’s kinda hot,” Ten chuckles softly and leans over before kissing Taeyong’s nose. 

“Ew,” Taeyong wipes his nose off before rolling his eyes. 

“We’ll help, but I swear on anything if your men hurt any of mine I will not hesitate to break your fucking kneecaps,” Ten glares at Taeyong. 

“Fiiiiiiine. Care to go to dinner with me?” Taeyong stands up. 

“I might as well. But remember, plan of attack first, romance later,” Ten stands up and drags Taeyong out of the building. 

 

“Hey Jeno? Do you know anyone named Na Jaemin?” Renjun asks as he scrolls through his phone. 

“Why do you ask love bug?” Jeno kisses Renjun’s cheek as he lays down in bed. 

“He just messaged me on Kakao. He says that he wants to be friends?” Renjun looks at Jeno. 

“Ask if he wants to video chat,” Jeno chuckles softly. 

Renjun looks down at his bright pink phone to text Jaemin back. Jaemin responds back quickly and facetimes Renjun. Renjun quickly answers the call and smiles slightly. 

“Hey! You’re Huang Renjun right?” Jaemin grins softly. 

“Yeah. You’re Na Jaemin,” Renjun smiles softly. 

“And I’m Lee Jeno,” Jeno moves the phone to show himself. 

“Well if it isn’t the man of the hour. Wow, talking to you was a lot easier than I expected. Hi. I’m Na Jaemin. I’m with the Seoul Police Department. You’re gonna need our help. I’m the S.M. escapee,” Jaemin smirks at Jeno. 

“I know we need your help. Taeyong already told us,” Jeno chuckles softly. 

“I thought I was gonna get a friend,” Renjun pouts softly. 

“Hey, no pouting little one. Jen and I are gonna be your best friends. I’m at an ice cream shop. Care to join me?” Jaemin asks through the phone smiling brightly. 

“Please Jen? Please?” Renjun begs the black haired male. 

“Fine. Only cause you asked so nicely prince,” Jeno kisses the side of Renjun’s head. 

“I’ll text Renjun the address. Bye! I’ll see you soon!” Jaemin hangs up causing Renjun to squeal and bounce up and down on the bed. 

 

Yuta grumbles as he walks into the ramen store with Taeil. 

“Why the hell am I stuck with Johnny,” Taeil whines loudly. 

“Will you shut the hell up? At least you don’t have your ex-boyfriend who probably wants your head on a platter,” Yuta huffs and shakes the hair from his eyes. 

“Can I have your ass though? It’s more appetizing if I do remember,” Sicheng smirks as he looks up at Yuta. 

“Oh hell on a fucking stick. Taeil, tell Ten it was me who stole his ten dollars to buy candy,” Yuta gulps as he looks at Sicheng. 

Sicheng grabs Yuta and pulls him into the booth with him as Johnny pulls Taeil into the booth with him. 

“Hello my Osaka prince. I’ve missed you dearly,” Sicheng buries his head in Yuta’s neck. 

“Where they always like this?” Taeil looks up at Johnny. 

“Disgustingly so. Plan of attack or ramen first little moon?” Johnny smiles at Taeil. 

“Ramen please. I can’t think on an empty stomach,” Taeil giggles softly as he looks at Johnny. 

“Gladly little moon,” Johnny smiles and flags down the waiter so they can order. 

“Can you not leave a hickey Sicheng? I don’t need to explain to Ten tomorrow that my boyfriend decided to try and dick me down at the ramen shop,” Yuta groans out. 

“Fine, but you’re staying with me tonight,” Sicheng smiles and kisses Yuta’s cheek. 

“Okay big baby,” Yuta grins at Sicheng. 

 

For the next several weeks, the detectives and gangs meet up to discuss attack plans and how to get into the building to shut things down. They almost have everything figured out when someone goes incredibly wrong. Jungwoo runs into the Paradise safe house panting. Lucas walks over to his boyfriend. Hendery, Kun, YangYang, and Xiaojun continue working on the bombs. 

“Ten! We have a problem!” Jungwoo cries out. 

Ten looks up from the blueprints, “Where’s Taeyong?” 

“S.M.,” Jungwoo gulps. 

“Excuse me what?” Ten asks Jungwoo. 

“S.M. kidnapped him. Someone saw him on the street and they grabbed him and took him to the S.M. building. We need to do this fast and now,” Jungwoo bites his lip. 

Ten grabs the blueprints and his gun before growling, “Not my boyfriend you bitches.” 

“How many bombs do we have?” Sicheng asks. 

“We have the amount we need for the plan. These are just extras that we’re working on,” Hendery looks up at Sicheng. 

“They’re basically done. We can finish the last part of it at the building if we need to,” YangYang stands up and grabs Xiaojun’s hand. 

“Alright. Pack them up. We gotta go now,” Sicheng nods his head, “Ten, can you take Taeyong’s position?” 

“Yes I can. Jaem, do you have the codes?” Ten asks Jaemin. 

“We got them. Renjun are you sure you want to help us?” Jaemin asks his boyfriend. 

“Yes! I really want to help! Jeno has been teaching me how to hack since I came to Promise. Trust me. I got this,” Renjun smiles at Jaemin and Jeno. 

“Alright. We don’t have time to waste. Let’s go!” Jaehyun walks out holding Doyoung’s hand. 

Taeil grips Johnny’s hand as he walks out of the safe house. The twenty members load up into their cars and drive to the S.M. building. Jeno and Renjun get their computers out before loading up their softwares. 

“Alright guys. Go get in your positions. We’ll give you the signal,” Renjun voices to the members through their in-ears. 

The groundwork members get out of the cars and into their positions. YangYang, Hendery, Lucas, Kun, Xiaojun, and Sicheng put the finishing touches on the extra bombs. Yuta carefully grabs the bombs he will be carrying inside the building. Jeno, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, and Donghyuck start to enter the codes needed to drop the security and to keep from the doors dropping. 

“ALRIGHT GUYS GO!” Renjun shotus causing the Paradise team to enter into the building unseen.

They drop the bombs in the places where no casualties will occur but will cause damage to the building. Paradise escapes from the building as the bombs go off. This allows Paradise to reenter and for WeishenV to enter into the building. Once inside they go straight to the top floor. 

“Well well well. If it isn’t Paradise and WeishenV. A few new faces I see. And who are you?” Lee Sooman smirks at Ten and Yuta. 

“Your worst fucking nightmare,” Ten shoots his knee causing the man to fall on his knees which allows Ten to handcuff him. 

“Lee Sooman, you are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law,” Ten handcuffs the man before hearing sirens outside, “Looks like your shit show is done for.” 

When the police walk inside they smirk, “You got the head of it all. YG and Cube came willingly,” Deteticve Kim Heechul smirks at Ten. 

“Couldn’t have done it without Paradise, WeishenV, and Promise,” Ten smiles at the group.   
Taeyong runs up and tackles Ten, “HI I LOVE YOU!” 

Ten laughs and kisses Taeyong, “Hi. I love you too.” 

“You three gangs, keep from doing the illegal, and you’re no longer on our radar. You guys make a great team. Perhaps we’ll be needing each other again soon,” Detective Kim smiles as he drags Sooman out of the building. 

“We did it!” Taeyong grins at Sicheng and Jeno. 

“We all did it,” Yuta smiles at the twenty men in front of him. 

“We did. Maybe we will need each other in the future,” Ten smiles as he presses his lips to Taeyong’s. 

And that was the end of S.M., Cube, and YG….at least we hope.


End file.
